


When In Rome

by Sarandom_8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, end of season 3, possibly season 4, rome is my home and I had to, rome is their heart
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: Il finale della Terza Stagione tormenta per la bellezza e la possibilità di una futura Quarta, un fantasma che ci insegue. Con il tempo che passa la mancanza cresce e gli eventi vogliono tirarsi fuori. Questa è una visione del dopo tuffo con i viaggi che sarebbe bello vedere su uno schermo un giorno.





	When In Rome

**Murder Husbands**

Lecter riuscì a trovare una sponda per approdare su un suolo. Mentre permetteva al suo corpo di riprendersi dal tempo passato in acqua e la sua mente dallo shock per la caduta, si guardò intorno alla sua ricerca.

《Will.》

Voleva uccidere o salvare entrambi?

《Will!》cercò di farsi sentire senza urlare. Conosceva il lago dove la corrente lo aveva trasportato, non c'erano abitazioni vicine ma grazie a lui era andato così tante volte vicino alla fine che non vederlo continuava comunque a farlo preoccupare.

Non era sopravvissuto al tuffo?

L'acqua era piatta, si sentiva solo gracidare nell’aria, di Will neanche l'ombra.

  
\---

  


Non ebbe la possibilità di tornare in nessun luogo per una seconda volta quindi dopo Baltimora e Firenze, addio Sicilia, addio Irlanda, addio Polonia portandosi dietro molti souvenir di memoria.

Questo nuovo viaggio in solitaria con la consapevolezza di cosa avesse lasciato alle spalle ebbe come risultato la sua vena artistica stimolata come mai prima d'ora. Pensando che dopo aver raccolto abbastanza città, monumenti e paesaggi una tappa come Roma o Milano avrebbe fornito la possibilità di poter pubblicare un libro d'arte e dire così addio per sempre.

Non si era mai veramente sentito così solo come in quel momento della sua storia. Riusciva a scorgere chiaramente il finale e questo lo eccitava e accendeva la malinconia di aver sbagliato qualcosa.

  


Da quando voltò le spalle a quella riva un sassolino, neanche troppo piccolo, si era stabilito nella sua testa; qualcosa lo faceva sempre girare anche se non voleva.

Ogni tanto gli bastava guardare attraverso uno specchio per mostrargli la verità a cui andava dietro o che lo seguiva.

  


Portava un cappello con visiera marrone, cosa che gli fece storcere le budella dopo tanto lavoro su quel guardaroba ma in posti pieni di turisti era il miglior nascondiglio.

Capelli ben rasati, barba lasciata crescere ma curata, jeans e camicia di jeans sopra maglia verde oliva. Si sentì lusingato nell'osservare la cura al dettaglio che sicuramente aveva adottato da lui.

Con un sorriso girò l'angolo del negozio dove ne era uscito con una busta di carta ed uno champagne per concentrarsi sul suo prossimo lavoro, sparì alla sua vista.

  


\---

  
Osservare attraverso la finestra lo fece sentire come le sue reclute alla ricerca di un suo segno per capire cosa cercare. Gli era piaciuto quel mondo, gli era piaciuto il mentre e...il dopo, gli piaceva trovarsi lì ma non ne era certo.

Seguire le tracce non era semplice ma conosceva i suoi gusti, i suoi capricci e ne avevano parlato abbastanza di un dopo mentre cercava di capire come fermarlo.

Nulla aveva funzionato quindi, in quella notte di luna nera, decise di dare ascolto all’alternativa, pericolosa, per porre fine a tutto... Sentì la sensazione di morte ma quella non aveva nessuna voglia di abbracciare la sua mente così restò ad osservarlo mentre lo cercava. Riuscì a fuggire per un paio di mesi riuscendo a rivederlo solo grazie ad un segno del destino. Non gli piaceva il destino, aveva troppa fortuna.

  


In quella notte dai colori freddi parigini, lo aveva sorvegliato tutto il pomeriggio mentre delineava le forme di Montmartre con tratti decisi, delicati e suadenti. Si stupì nel pensare a certi aggettivi lui che di arte ne capiva poco. Non era mai andato in un museo ad osservarne le opere; una sola volta era accaduto, tutto sempre per lui e non poteva dire non gli fosse piaciuto.

In quei mesi stava imparando tante cose anche su quel mondo e ogni volta ad ogni negozio a fine corsa prendeva qualcosa per ricordare il suo _loro _passaggio - che si trattasse di una piccola stampa o di un francobollo, chiuso poi tra le pagine del suo nuovo diario preso in prestito dall'ufficio di Lecter. Gli mancava quel posto anche se ci aveva passato momenti discutibili.

In quel diario trovò una bozza del disegno di Achille e Patroclo che studiava ogni mattina e pensò che il suo sguardo potesse consumarlo ogni volta così non più di un minuto per ricordare da vicino i suoi lavori.

  


Messo da parte il disegno, lo trovò davanti ai fornelli, quella parte la scartò per cenare lui stesso ed aspettare il dopo, la seconda parte meno preferita dopo il cibo, _l'ospite_.

Questa volta era un tipo non poi così giovane, spaziava al suono di cosa serviva o cosa si sentiva. Questo dava l'impressione di avere accesso ad un museo, bel completo con in braccio una cartellina piena di stampe che a quanto ricordava sembravano a carboncino e sanguigna.

Notò gliene lasciò alcuni prima di alzarsi e prendere due bicchieri dall'angolo del bar, la persona ignara era a suo agio e questo per Hannibal era il dolce.

Ma quella notte passò serena, almeno per lui.

Nessuna lotta, almeno feroce, nessuno spuntino sistemato per dopo, solo una notte di svago e risveglio sotto la doccia con un posto ormai freddo nel letto.

Al di là della finestra un sorrisetto si fece largo.

\--- 

  


A Lecter piaceva spaziare, l'arte non si manifestava e creava in una sola forma, chi era lui per non vivere allo stesso modo ed accogliere ogni cosa che gli veniva offerta? Negli anni aveva vissuto ed assaporato ogni cosa ecco perchè mostrarlo a lui era ancora più dissetante di tutto il vino raffinato che poteva comprare dai più pregiati vigneti italiani.

Adorava quel posto, adorava quella lingua, quella storia e le donne che lo abitavano. Lo sbaglio di quel che sembrava un lontano passato fu proprio nel trovare una persona che gli somigliava tanto quindi, per i locali di Ferrara, pensò più ad una lunga chioma bruna, occhi nocciola e sorriso scarlatto.

Insieme, tra calici di vino e spiegazioni su quali aperitivi andassero meglio con ogni sapore, trovarono una seconda bellezza dalla pelle avorio con tratti delicati che preferì una vodka liscia alla fragola.

Tornati al suo loft, trovato apposta con una grande vetrata all'ultimo piano, notò un riverbero di luce lunare dove non poteva essere ed un luccichio rosso gli illuminò lo sguardo mentre la sua cravatta scivolava via sotto le dita del sommelier.

  


  


Doveva sentirsi come un guardone anche se dall'altra parte la persona era a conoscenza del fatto? Non gli interessava con _chi, _gli interessava come _lui_ si comportava. Come poteva sorprenderlo o come lui lo sorprendeva al di là della lente.

Un gioco di ruolo strano e senza vincitori.

  


  


Lecter non stava godendo di quel guarda e stai a guardare, a lui piaceva mettere le mani sopra a tutto, seguire le pieghe e i rilievi, studiarli e portarli con sé.

Quindi arrivato alla volta dell'Egitto si fece più scaltro dando del filo da torcere al suo inseguitore.

Trovò un monolocale con un letto annesso bagno ed un'unica porta a separare la camera dal cucinotto. Sul tavolo sistemò i suoi disegni a cui lavorò di notte con la sola luce di una candela. La finestra al mattino dava sulle lontane dune di sabbia e poteva scorgere qualche piramide sparsa nel cielo limpido e blu.

Sentì una fresca brezza dietro le spalle, il caffè chiamò la sua attenzione e si girò per dare inizio a quella giornata.

Due tazzine erano pronte sul piccolo tavolo accanto al suo album. 《Pensavo non riuscissi più a trovarmi. 》versò della miscela in una tazzina trascinandola verso l'ombra nella camera, guardò l'oscurità che piano piano diede volto alla persona in sua compagnia.

I capelli erano cresciuti e raccolti in una piccola coda alta, al di sotto rasati per evitare di sudare e la barba sempre presente e curata.

Un fazzoletto beige gli fasciava il collo con un fiocco al lato, camicia bianca lasciata fuori i pantaloni di lino e scarpe marroni, gli fecero tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Quella era una persona che avrebbe voluto vedere al mattino.

《Non mi hai dato molta scelta. 》rispose l'ombra bianca sedendosi e girando due zollette di zucchero.

《Pensavo ti facesse piacere l'invito. 》

《Pensi male. 》rispose con un ghigno prima di bere un sorso.

《Per quale motivo allora non ti allontani? 》domandò Lecter.

Quella domanda lo prese alla sprovvista.

《Sono lusingato dalle tue attenzioni, lo sono da quel giorno sulla riva ma se era un invito a trovare le nostre uniche strade…》

La tazzina tornò sul tavolo con un tonfo sordo.

《Will. 》

《La tazza i è rotta. 》

Lecter sospirò.

《...ma manca un mezzo. 》

《L'hai ricostruita quella notte ma manca comunque un pezzo. 》

《Non sono come te. 》affermò a voce bassa Graham.

《Continuare a ripeterlo non lo rende vero. 》disse Lecter finendo il suo caffè.

《Sei uno psicopatico, un assassino...cosa avrei di simile a te? 》

《Non ho mai fatto nulla a chi non lo meritasse. 》

《Chi ti dice che puoi decidere tu questo? 》

《Il mio lavoro. 》

《Non fai più lo psichiatra. 》constatò.

《No, adesso è solo piacere. 》puntualizzò Lecter.

《Ma non stai lasciando vittime, perchè? 》

《Perchè non è un piacere. 》

《Ma ti piaceva avere il frigo pieno. 》continuò Graham.

Lecter si morse il labbro inferiore. 《Possibile tu non abbia ancora capito? 》

《Non sono te, non ho la tua testa, non sono adatto a farlo. 》

《Però lo hai capito prima di buttarci giù. 》

《Quello...non ero io. 》

《Eri tu Will. Era la parte che non accogli di te. 》

《Come posso accettare una parte così oscura. Come hai fatto a farlo tu? 》

《Perchè anche io ne ho passate tante come te e mi preferisco adesso a come ero prima. 》

《Io vorrei tornare indietro. 》disse Graham.

Hannibal annuì. Lavò le tazzine e le sistemò nella piccola credenza sopra il lavabo.

《A quale parte? 》

Will ci riflette su.

《Volevi morire o volevi salvarci? 》

Continuò a pensare.

《Bedelia ha dato voce a cosa avevi paura di sentire. 》

Will strinse le mani.

《La tua vita è prima e dopo di me...ma il tuo presente? 》

《Non sono come te. 》 sussurrò..

《Ho delle faccende da sbrigare oggi ma ci rivedremo presto.》rispose Hannibal aggiustandosi la giacca, Will se ne era andato.

  
  


Degli strani omicidi lo portarono a Praga, non erano nello stile di Lecter però anche le sue tracce portavano lì quindi si era fatto curioso anche lui.

I suoi informatori lo conoscevano per la sua nuova attività, agente privato, con cui si intrufolava nelle abitazioni e posti di lavoro che servivano per le indagini, interrogò tante persone e tutte diedero lo stesso identikit: sui sessant'anni, signore loquace, occhi vispi, vestiario casual, insegnava filosofia; perfetto per ritrovarsi nelle grinfie di Hannibal si ritrovò a pensare. Decise di prenderlo di sorpresa, di fargli vedere che lo aveva superato ma quando arrivò all'uscita della biblioteca dove Gronland passava le sue giornate del venerdì, si fermò dietro la scalinata che dava sul giardino posteriore per vedere un uomo che al buio caricava un sacco nero nel bagagliaio di una macchina scura.

Ovviamente era lui.

Vederlo in azione metteva paura però era anche un evento unico da vedere.

Si accorse che una luce si era accesa all'interno dell'edificio, per fare in fretta cercò qualcosa con cui avvertirlo e prese un sasso tirandolo all'altezza dei suoi piedi.

Hannibal si girò, lo vide fare segno di guardare in alto così chiuse lentamente le portiere e prima di mettere in moto lo guardò dallo specchietto.

Will ci pensò un attimo ma dovette decidere in fretta, così lo seguì di nuovo.

  


Restarono in silenzio il tempo necessario per allontanarsi dalla città, alla vista dei primi cartelli dare indicazioni abbastanza lontante, Will aprì bocca. 《Cosa pensi di fare con lui?》

Hannibal rallentò fino a fermare l'auto.

《Questo è quello che faccio, se non sei d'accordo ecco la tua fermata.》

《Continua.》 disse restituendogli lo sguardo.

  


Parcheggiò nel garage di una villa ad un piano. 

Andò a prendere il corpo del professore per metterlo sulla barella di metallo, tutto era già stato sistemato come i bisturi sul tavolino.

《Mi dai una mano?》gli domandò.

《Pensavo riuscissi...da solo.》 rispose Will mentre adagiavano il corpo.

《Intanto che sei qui.》

Hannibal indossava una tuta di plastica nera con guanti e cappuccio.

Graham si girò per prendere dei guanti e lo aiutò ad aprire la busta.

Lecter gli passò una mascherina.

Il cadavere iniziava a raffreddarsi, molto sangue era colato dalla busta.

Hannibal prese il bisturi per tagliare dallo sterno al ventre, alla prima incisione Will premette la mascherina sul viso e distolse lo sguardo.

《Dopo la prima volta non fa più effetto.》

《Puoi farlo senza di me.》disse Graham.

《Voglio tu riesca a farlo.》

Graham lo guardò, poi abbassò lo sguardo alle sue mani e deglutì alla vista della pelle tagliata e il sangue che fuoriusciva.

《Vai avanti.》disse senza distogliere la vista.

Si occuparono degli organi vitali per primi, imbustando ed etichettando con la data d'estrazione, tutto da sistemare nelle celle frigorifere.

Si tolsero i vestiti restarono in boxer ed entrando in casa gli fece strada verso la cabina armadio dove gli lasciò scegliere degli indumenti.

Will optò per una camicia verde, pantaloni neri, scarpe marroni. Aveva di nuovo tagliato i capelli, ora una frangia scendeva per tutto il lato della tempia destra, con il gel sarebbero stati perfetti.

  


Hannibal in camicia nera e pantaloni grigio scuro, lo portò in cucina dove gli versò due dita di whiskey.

Presero posto uno davanti all'altro sull'isola marmorea al centro della sala.

《Per quanto quest'uomo abbia fatto del male a delle giovani ragazze...dici che finire nel tuo stomaco sia giustizia?》

《Dici che lasciarlo per qualche anno in galera, se mai ci fosse entrato, per poi uscire, sia giustizia?》

《Allora dovresti mangiarne di più.》

《Da solo è difficile io riesca.》 ammiccò.

《Non mangerò mai quella roba.》

《E' carne.》

《E' umana.》

《Il sapore non cambia, sai?》rispose bevendo il suo vino rosso dal calice trasparente che aveva in mano.《Si tratta solo di moralismo.》

Will si sorprese. 《Moralismo? Mangiare un tuo simile.》

《Preoccuparsi che sia un nostro simile.》

《Apriamo una fabbrica allora, imbustiamoli. 》

《Non è fine venderli in scatola.》

《Guarda di cosa stiamo parlando.》disse Will strofinandosi gli occhi.

《Da me ne hai mangiata spesso…》iniziò Hannibal guardandolo come fosse una preda.

Will giurò di poter vedere il famoso guizzo di sangue con cui venivano descritti i suoi occhi.

《Dimmi che era cattiva o diversa.》

Graham inghiottì saliva, strinse il bicchiere nelle dita di una mano.

Hannibal aprì il frigo, prese due piatti sistemati con pellicola, condì le pietanze che contenevano, prese due forchette e le servì al centro del tavolo uno accanto all'altro.

Will li guardò storcendo il naso, colpito dal senso di nausea.

《E' solo perchè pensi di sapere da dove arriva, immagina sia solo carne. Come per le autopsie, il cervello è pericoloso.》

  


Prese una forchetta e la fece scivolare nel medaglione morbido del primo piatto. Lo portò alle labbra con poca decisione, al primo, lento, assaggio corrugò la fronte e si fermò.

《Fagioli.》

Hannibal mostrò un sorrisetto sbieco.

《Piselli. Patate.》continuò Graham.

Will fece per affondare la forchetta nel secondo medaglione dell'altro piatto, la voce di Hannibal lo fermò.

《Se ti fiderai abbastanza per mangiare carne cucinata da me, potrai farlo.》

La posata restò ferma poco prima di abbassarsi.

《Quindi puoi cucinare vegetariano per me ma non cucinare carne normale?》Domandò Will.

《Posso insegnarti a cucinare.》

A quella sfida rispose con l'atteso secondo assaggio e... sì, era carne di manzo.

Si versò altre due dita di whiskey per continuare a far abbassare la tensione.

《Voglio provare qualcos'altro.》

《Non devi provarmi niente, Will.》

《Voglio solo provare a mangiarla mentre ne sono a conoscenza.》

《Quando ti ho appena detto di fare il contrario?》

《Le cose fatte per bene sono consenzienti.》

Hannibal sorrise, aprì di nuovo il frigo prendendo un contenitore di metallo.

Fece sfrigolare dell'olio con dell'aglio nella padella.

Si alzò per osservarlo ai fornelli, anche quella era qualcosa a cui si doveva assistere per capirne la bellezza.

Prese un piatto e gli servì《Fegato di adescatore di minorenni.》

《Un altro?》

《Un altro.》

Will ne tagliò un pezzo, lo annusò e l'odore era purtroppo gradevole.

Questa volta fu Hannibal ad osservare ogni sua mossa, dal taglio a quando la bocca si schiuse e la lingua di Will toccò la forchetta.

Masticò attentamente e alla fine ne tagliò un altro pezzo.

  


  


《Sparirai di nuovo?》 domandò Lecter accanto la sua scrivania mentre Graham sistemava i suoi bagagli, anche se il divano su cui aveva dormito fu difficile da lasciare.

《Sei tu che lo fai.》si avviò alla porta d'ingresso dove un taxi lo stava aspettando. 

《Ciò che dissi lo intendevo sul serio. E' quello che ho sempre immaginato per entrambi.》

《Hai cercato di uccidermi, mi hai drogato, hai messo a repentaglio la vita delle persone a me care, hai ucciso miei amici.》

《E' meglio lasciare il passato alle spalle, Will.》

《Tu non lo fai. Vedi di trovare un bel posto per la prossima volta.》

  


Lecter scelse un tavolino nella parte esterna del locale, sistemò la sedia così da poter avere visuale della piazza del Duomo di Milano e distanza giusta per parlare.

Aprì il giornale sulla pagina degli spettacoli dopo che gli fu servito del the verde.

《Continuerai a seguirmi così per molto tempo?》

《Ti dispiace?》

《Strano modo di flirtare.》

《Non sto-》 Will si mosse stizzito sulla sedia prima di darsi un contegno.

《Questa è la mia ultima volta qui. Voglio che sia un bel ricordo o un addio definitivo.》

《Sono andato a farmi un giro, ho visto la tua raccolta pubblicata.》

《Ne hai scelto uno?》domandò curioso, facendo finta di continuare a leggere.

《Mi hai disegnato.》

《E' di tuo gradimento?》

《Potrei denunciarti.》 disse Will con un sorriso.

《Se solo potessi.》

《Ma non mi lasci andare via.》disse Graham.

《Sei tu che non vuoi lasciarmi.》

Will si girò, Hannibal fece lo stesso.

  


  


《Dovremmo scrivere di noi.》Disse Will mentre passeggiavano per Via del Corso.

《La cucina del Cannibale che conquistò l'agente dell'FBI.》

《Il serial killer che non riusciva a stare senza il suo profiler.》suggerì Graham.

Lecter si fermò davanti una vetrina, Will la osservò, 《Ti sei veramente fermato qui davanti?》

Un negozio di abiti da cerimonia nuziali sfoggiava le tendenze dell'anno.

《Guardi sempre solo la copertina Will, la storia all'interno è più interessante.》

Graham guardò al di là del vetro.

《E'...》

《E' lui.》

Un’altra città, un altro caso.

  


  


Passarono altri giorni e di Roma non riuscivano ad averne abbastanza. 

Will per la prima volta riuscì a fermarsi ma non riuscì a contenere la sua parte che lo angosciava.

Servì per occuparsi della loro ennesima caccia, un tuttofare con veramente diversi hobby. 

  


La sera si ritrovarono sul Tevere affacciati dal Ponte Vittorio Emanuele II a contemplare la luna creare increspature sull'acqua. Davanti a loro Castel Sant'Angelo illuminato.

《Cosa ho fatto di male per questo?》

Hannibal sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo. 《Hai detto che non ero poi così interessante.》

《La nostra prima sfida.》disse Will.

《Questa può essere l'ultima.》

《Non so se posso.》

《Sei arrivato fino a qui. Ho rivissuto quella caduta tante volte, ci hai salvati per poter essere qui oggi.》

Will si mosse, gli voltò le spalle ed iniziò a camminare per le vie strette e buie del centro. Uno scappare ed inseguirsi nel raggiungere il portone del loro appartamento.

Hannibal salì il gradino che lo divideva da lui ed aprì la porta

Salirono in silenzio tre rampe di scale, al pianerottolo Will restò fermo con le spalle addosso la porta.

《Non continuare a scappare da ciò che sei, impara ad accettarlo e vivrai meglio.》Gli disse Hannibal e nel ricordo vivido di quando posero fine alla vita del Dragone, rivide quel Will che si specchiò nel sangue così gli si avvicinò, passò una mano dietro la sua schiena ad accarezzarla sopra il tessuto della giacca blu.

  
Erano stretti con lo spiraglio di un soffio,《Hai lo stesso odore di quella luna rossa.》disse Will.

《Avevo ragione e l'ho tenuto con me.》rispose Lecter, Will cercava un contatto continuando ad interrompere la sua salita, non aveva mai provato quello che stava vivendo.

Hannibal lo aiutò scostandosi, aprì la porta ed afferrando il colletto della camicia nuova fece strada verso la camera.

  
Quando a Roma, per la prima volta quel posto nel letto restò caldo perché accanto c'era ancora _lui._

_ _

** _Based on real events_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo di Sarandom  
Seconda volta che provo a scrivere su di loro e questa volta è stato il mio subconscio a darmi l’idea…quindi prendetevela con lui! Devo dire che non mi dispiace, non saranno totalmente IC ma nell’attesa della quarta stagione mi sta bene spero anche a voi <3  
PS: Hugh Dancy dovrebbe provare la prima acconciatura


End file.
